outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Some Vicious Mole Of Nature
Some Vicious Mole Of Nature is the Eighth episode of Season Five. It originally aired on 21 July 2009. Synopsis Pascalle is in peril as Sheree moves to strike, and Loretta finds that trees can also be dangerous. Plot Sheree and Van have taken possession of their house, and Sheree is looking for Nicky’s support to get a cash injection from Pascalle, by theft if necessary. And as Jethro fires Sheree, she becomes even more desperate. Cheryl, upset, interrogates Rochelle, and finds that Jethro is instituting many changes at Hoochie. Cheryl calls Jethro on this, but can’t get him to change his mind. Sheree, tired of Nicky’s empty promises, decides now is the time to drop the boom, enact the plan to fleece Pascalle. Nicky doesn’t admit his misgivings. But when he proposes selling his car to help Sheree, Pascalle decides on a different approach. Sheree is delighted when Pascalle tells her to visit the workroom on the morrow, and all her financial worries will be over. Sheree arrives expecting a large cheque from Pascalle and Best Bag, but instead finds she has a menial job. Angry, she confronts Nicky. He points out that all Pascalle’s money is tied up in the business and he has no access. But now Sheree does. Assuaged, Sheree pretends to be a happy camper, as she works out what is going on at Best Bag. What she discovers is that Ngaire, Grandpa and Bilkey are taking extra wages in cash for non-existent workers. Sheree warns Nicky that they have serious competition, and Nicky is furious. He takes Grandpa aside to warn him that if he doesn’t stop this, he will get worked over. Grandpa is angry, but Ngaire is more concerned about dealing to the threat: Sheree. Ngaire tries to explain away the extra workers, but Sheree doesn’t buy it for a second. But as Sheree threatens Ngaire with exposure, Ngaire ups the ante. She’s been to see Pascalle to suggest a different job for Sheree, working alongside her in the office. Sheree is pleased with the new arrangement, which includes cutting her in on the wages scam, but Nicky is still angry. The reason is less about losing out on money and more about his increasing feelings for Pascalle. Sheree and Ngaire are now appalled to find that Pascalle is introducing a payroll system, which will cut off their cash access. Sheree realises this must be Nicky’s idea, but when she confronts him, his defence of Pascalle makes her realise a horrible truth. He’s in love with Pascalle. Sheree is not happy to lose number one spot in her brother’s affections. Cheryl has a mystery on her hands – how Judd manages to be in two places at once while apparently caring for Jane. Loretta, meanwhile, is pleased to find that Nadine has left the business and is in rehab. When Hayden visits to thank her and plead his case for seeing Jane again, Loretta gets her hopes up. But she’s also dealing with Aaron and The Gooch, who have got Tool Guys into trouble by cutting down a tree. The council arborist investigating the infringement turns out to be none other than Ranger Graeme. Loretta defends her foolish tools, but this doesn’t cut the mustard with Graeme. However, he does ask Loretta out. When she realises that this won’t get her off the tree charges, she turns him down. She will find another way to avoid prosecution. Cheryl now realises that Loretta has been helping with Jane. She’s annoyed that Judd and Loretta kept this from her, but also overjoyed. Loretta warns her not to get her hopes up. But Cheryl sees possibilities for happy families when Loretta goes on a date with Hayden. However, Loretta’s hopes are dashed when Hayden makes it clear that he only wants to be friends. So when Graeme arrives to announce there will be no prosecution (because Loretta has pulled strings with dodgy councillor Vern Gardiner) Loretta decides she will shag Graeme after all. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five